1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical chair, and more particularly to a medical chair having a synchronously adjusting function.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional medical chair in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 5 comprises a main frame A, a head cushion B adjustably mounted on the main frame A by a first adjusting member E, a seat cushion C adjustably mounted on the main frame A by a second adjusting member F, and a leg cushion D adjustably mounted on the main frame A by a third adjusting member G. However, the head cushion B, the seat cushion C and the leg cushion D are adjusted independently by the first adjusting member E, the second adjusting member F and the third adjusting member G respectively, thereby causing inconvenience to a user in adjustment of the conventional medical chair.